The All Out Attack
The All Out Attack is the 14th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Prisman rested his head on a root of a tree and shut his eyes. Then, he smelt something burning. He opened his eyes immediately. There were pieces of ashes flying everywhere. *Prisman: What the what is going on?? Prisman sighted a small flickering light in the distance. He knew that it must be a fire. He flew above the woods towards the flames. A giant kaiju, Zailas, was breathing flames to burn down the forest. He was heading towards the city. Prisman grew giant to match the kaiju's size. He grabbed and flipped him over. Zailas breathed fire again, but Prisman evaded the attack with some acrobatics. *Prisman: Blue Mode! The crystals on the Ultra's body turned blu e. He could manipulate water in this mode. He sprayed a stream of water that extinguished the forest fire. The Invader shot fireballs from his hands and the hero blasted a globe of water. The attacks clashed in a burst of smoke. The surroundings became filled with a thick radioactive fog. While Prisman choked on it, Zailas had already dashed away. A kaiju revealed herself through the smoke. She was Mayasaurus. Mayasaurus prevented Prisman from going after Zailas, who had already smashed two buildings. *Prisman: Red Mode! The crystals now turned red. Prisman became stronger in this mode. The Ultra grabbed Mayasaurus' frill and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying across the forest. Prisman sped to the city, where Zailas was having fun rampaging. The resident of the Land of Light delivered a Prism Kick to Zailas which knocked him off balance. Just when he thought he got the upper hand, a beam hit him in the head. Yet another Invader had mutated into his kaiju form. It was Gorgosaurus. Prisman used some water in his palm to cool his slightly scalded head. The three daikaiju closed in on Prisman. In Grandos' underground base *Grandos: I'm sure three kaiju will finish this Ultra off. *Spygar: Well, he did win against Dancan, Takkong and Twin Tail. *Grandos: That was a 3-way battle, and Ultraman was also there! It's different! *Spygar: Let's hope the three Invaders take care of that Prisman. Meanwhile Gorgosaurus, Mayasaurus and Zailas beat Prisman to tthe ground before sending him crashing into a carpark. Prisman's colour timer blinked. Mayasaurus breathed the Stontium 41 radiation fog, suffocating the Ultra. Zailas breathed fire, and Gorgosaurus shot a heat ray at Prisman, causing a huge explosion. Prisman collapsed. He had to let his energy recharge before he could continue the fight, but the city was facing mass destruction. He felt somewhat helpless. CRASH!! A huge Ultraman landed in front of the monsters. Prisman stared upwards. *Prisman: Z-Z-Zoffy! Zoffy, without a word, threw the Ultra Converter at Prisman. It was a device that could charge up an Ultra's energy as long as it was equipted. With the Ultra Converter clicked onto his wrist, Prisman got up again and charged towards his enemies. He transformed into Yellow Mode. His speed and reflexes were enhanced in this mode. Prisman dashed around the kaiju siblings, Mayasaurus and Gorgosaurus while Zoffy tackled Zailas. Back in Grandos' base... *Grandos: Not another case of Ultra-help-Ultra!!! *Spygar: This is looking baaaaadddd In the city... Zoffy and Prisman exchanged punches with the kaiju. Prisman ran around Gorgosaurus so swiftly that he went dizzy and confused. Zoffy used his M78 Beam on the dizzied monster, reducing him to flames. Zailas tried to kick Prisman, but his reflexes were too quick. The Ultra changed back to his normal multicoloured form. He fired the Prismatic beam at Zailas, killing him in a large explosion. Zoffy used the M78 Bomb on Mayasaurus before he could attack, blowing the kaiju to pieces. Prisman returned the Ultra Converter to his superior. Prisman then shook hands with Zoffy. *Zoffy: Continue defending this planet! *Prisman: Yes sir! *Zoffy: Glad you didn't call me madam. With that, Zoffy took of into space. Prisman rubbed his numb hand. Zoffy had surprisingly strong grip even when shaking hands. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes